Little Bird
by Miya Michaelis
Summary: "I don't know if I love you...or if I'm just lonely, and you'll pay the price..." ((Rating may change))


**Author's Note: HELLOOOOOOOO EVERYONE. It's been a while, no? Sorry about that. I've really busy with school work and I still am, but I'm trying my best here.** **This is a story I've been working on with for while because I've been so busy and I've been a little stuck on it more than once or twice. I do love the Chobits series and I thought the plot was quite unique and I think it'd be a good plot to use for a story, yes? I'm gonna really but forth my best effort on this story because I plan for this to be a heart-wrenching tragedy. But anyway, please enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

_This story uses original characters that are not related to characters of the Chobits series. I do not own Chobits._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

A certain familiar sadness once again filled Seiji's mind, accompanied by a deepening loneliness that always left him feeling withdrawn and hollow. He ambled around his Tokyo loft, which was by far much too large for a nineteen year old boy who was living on his own. His father, Ryuji Hirano, one of Tokyo's best police officers, insisted on that house. He heavily believed that if Seiji continued was surrounded by luxuries and the expensive things that he always had been since he was a boy, he'd be happy.

But that couldn't be farther from the truth.

All of the fancy foods, expensive cars, and large homes could ever even come close to filling the empty void that Seiji so often thought about. Never could they replace the feeling of a warm embrace, or the feeling of knowing he had a shoulder to cry on or someone to be there for him. Never were they more than just material things. He couldn't care less about any of that. If anything, he would give it all away, just to have someone be there to take away the loneliness and the pain.

Seiji trudged to the mirror in his bathroom and flipped the light switch on the wall. He winced at the bright lights that burned his sensitive vision. After letting his eyes adjust to the light, he glanced at the horrible reflection that stared him down. His dark hair matted and in disarray on his head, the bags under his green eyes dark and heavy, adding years to his use-to-be youthful appearance, making him look forty instead of nineteen. God only knows how long it's been since Seiji stepped outside, let alone stepped in a shower.

Unable to bear the sight of his horrid reflection any longer, he turned the lights back off and forced himself back into his room. He laid on his back, while his eyes bore an imaginary hole into the ceiling. His mind traced back to the same memories they always did, the same painful memories that always left him in a slump.

It wasn't fair.

Why was there no one there when he needed them most? He never turned the other cheek when someone needed sympathy and someone to care.

So why? Why couldn't anyone return the favor?

The loud, shrill ringing of a cellphone on the bedside table started Seiji from his thoughts. In a way, he was thankful, but at the same time he couldn't help but be somewhat annoyed anyway.

"_Hello?_" he answered harshly into the phone.

"How's my little brother doing?"

"_Hiro..._" Seiji seethed into the phone, instantly growing angry at the sound of his brother's voice on the other end. "What the hell do you want?"

"Woah there, no need for the attitude, little brother," Hiro said, his tone condescending. "We haven't spoken in weeks, and this is how you react?"

"Whatever, Hiro," Seiji hissed. "Cut the bullshit. You and I both know very fucking well you don't even think of contacting me unless it's to mock me to make yourself feel better or unless you want something from me."

That statement earned a laugh from Hiro, making Seiji furious. "You make me sound like some sort of villain, Seiji! I see you're still in that slump, eh? You know, mother would not have liked to see-"

The phone collided with the bedroom wall before Hiro could even finish that statement. Why did he have to bring up his mother again?

He hated when people brought up his mother. Hated it almost as much as he hated his smug, bastard of a brother. Ever since they little children, Seiji's hatred for his brother only grew stronger. It was always a competition for attention between the two. If Seiji got a good grade on a test, Hiro was there, with one of the top scores in the class. If Seiji ran for class president, Hiro was there. _To win._ Why did things ever have to become that way?

Hiro was never one step ahead of Seiji because he was better, that wasn't it. Hiro was one step ahead because he always aimed for being _better_ than his little brother. _Always. _Most of their entire lives were built on competing for the love of their father.

That was not exactly the case with their mother. She understood the rivalry between Seiji and Hiro, and refused to favor either more than the other. And that's what Seiji loved about his mother the most. He never had to compete for the love he always needed, or the comforting embrace he searched for when he wanted to cry. His mother was always there for him when he needed it. She did what a mother was supposed to do.

But even that was taken from him.

Seiji picked up the picture frame that hung above his bed. He managed a tiny smile at the photo, but behind that smile was so much pain and yearning for happier times. The times in which he could be with his loving mother.

There he sat on the edge of his bed in silence, holding precious memories close, and too broken to shed even a tear.

* * *

**I apologize that the chapter's so short. There are longer ones to come. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
